


Revenge

by MuteHero86



Series: Big Hero 6 One Shots [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Tadashi, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Horny Teenagers, House Party, Light BDSM, Love, Multiple Orgasms, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Shot, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Party, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough Tadashi, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Tadashi, Sexy Times, Tadashi - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and your spending it with your boyfriend. Well you're supposed to be but you can't find him and you have plans to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous (Sophie B.)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+%28Sophie+B.%29).



> Sort of a two shot since its after the one shot Wednesday. I love this way more Wednesday and I still can't read that one. But I reread this one twice for review so I hope I fixed all my mistakes!! Enjoy!

Currently your back is parallel to the wall. It feels weird, and rough. The cold of the concrete wall compared to your hot and sweaty skin. Your biggest concern isn't the wall though, as it's not as rough as what else is going on. With every thrust your back rubs against the wall and you start to like it. But again it's hard to concentrate on the wall when your boyfriend is pounding into you at rapid speeds. Your legs are tightly wrapped around his waist and his hands are firmly grabbing your butt. Pants and grunts fill the air and it already feels humid from the sex that's lingering throughout the room.

It was New Year's Eve and you were celebrating with your boyfriend, his family, and his friends (you basically fall into that category too). The whole night was filled with laughter and amazing food prepared by his Aunt Cass. Spending time with Tadashi, your boyfriend, was rare lately due to him working on a big project at his school. Of course you still saw him from time to time but after your last event with him he's essentially kept you away until the project is done. Apparently you're a "distraction" because it's sometimes "hard to focus" when you're in the lab with him. It's complete utter bullshit but you accept his requests anyway and only hang out with him a bit on the weekends. So today being New Year's Eve that means you can spend the day all the way through night with him. You're also hoping that just maybe he'll let you stay and spend the night since you might just be "too tired" to go home. So your plans were to convince Tadashi to let you stay with him. Though, as the night went on it seemed like he was irritated and frustrated, you weren't sure if you should try to bother him. His actions weren't exactly obvious and the aggression was faint. Maybe you were misinterpreting them, you could ask.

By now the countdown ended and upon it reaching New Year's, you couldn't even find Tadashi. It was New Year's and you missed the count to kiss your extremely attractive boyfriend. Giving up on looking you decide to ask his brother.

 

"That big nerd said he forgot something at the lab and left to go get it, you can probably go to the garage and see if he's back now though. I told him just to wait but he's stubborn with his school work."

So now you're in the garage looking around. Tools, equipment, and computers litter the whole room. Though there is stuff everywhere, it's not to the point where the garage is a mess. Everything is potentially in the right spot of chaos. Faintly you hear an engine, Tadashi's. You're excited he's back but hey he doesn't have to know that after he totally left you alone for what seemed like hours. So even as you hear the garage door being lifted up and down you face away from him. Who doesn't act a little stubborn sometimes? As his footsteps get closer you continue to not face and as they stop behind you, you smirk. "So Tadashi, you final-" you try to tease him but you get cut off as he slams you into one of the walls. Initially you're quite shocked, Tadashi is never rough with you even when you asked (apparently he doesn't want to hurt you, though isn't that the point?). The side of your face is pressed against the wall along with the rest of your body. He grabs your hands and put them behind you and, are those HANDCUFFS? Your wrist meet cold metal as they're caged into the handcuffs. Tadashi laughs huskily, nearly a growl, at your gasping towards the cuffs. With your hands now behind your back he presses against you, slipping a hand in front of you to pull you closer. You can feel his hot breath hit your ear as he leans in, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to punish you for being so naughty those few days ago." Upon finishing his words he licks and nibbles on your ear. He presses against you more and slips his hand under your shirt and runs it slowly to your chest. Before he goes farther though he whispers, "You're 100% ok with this right? Tell me if I hurt you okay? Do you want a safe word just in case?"

You roll your eyes and sigh, of course Tadashi would act like this. Though you are still grateful because he's so loving and gentle with you. Even when he's rough he's gentle apparently. You sigh happily and reply yes, reassuring him you're totally okay with this. Hearing your words he continues his action, groping a breast and you gasp. He's rough with his actions but it feels great. Pulling you away from the wall he turns you around and plants a kiss onto your lips. Its heated and sloppy as you skip simplicity and go for open mouths. Your tongues slip and slide together as he slips your panties down to your knees, (given you're wearing a skirt). His left hand slowly slides up a thigh to reach under the skirt and he plunges two strong fingers inside of you, as his thumb rubs across your clit in quick movements. You moan into the kiss at his actions and he pulls away from your mouth to your neck, biting and nipping a line down. Assuming your hands were able to be used, you'd be touching him all over but you couldn't. He pulls away after a minute or so to look at you. You're already a panting mess and your hips buck a little at the loss of pleasure. Smirking he comes back and lifts you up to hold you. Your legs wrap around his waist but you can't do anything about your arms because of the handcuffs. Realizing this he helps you get your arms to be in front of you instead of behind. Your arms rest around his neck and he presses you into the wall again. With the wall supporting you as well as your arms and legs he undoes his belt and pants kicking them off. Since he's already taken your panties off all he has to do is take of his to start.

A long moan escapes your lips as you can feel the head pressing against your opening. Tadashi laughs again like before. "So excited and wet already? I just started. You've been such a naughty girl, I have to punish you know. I'm sorry but that's how life goes, [y/n]."

As his last words leave his lips he thrusts up into you and you moan loudly but he places his mouth on yours, swallowing the noise down. He doesn't hold back at all and quickly starts pounding into you. Your breasts bounce comically with every thrust and it feels good feeling them bounce. Tadashi lets out a few pants into your ear while letting out a slight groan. "You feel so damn amazing, [y/n]." His mouth returns to your neck again and he bites harder than normal and at first it hurts but as the pleasure pumps throughout your body it makes you moan again. He licks and sucks on the marks he makes. You're in pure pleasure as his skin slips against yours, making slapping sounds. Given the position you're in he is able to be fully sheathed inside of you. Of course he doesn't just pump into though; he switches from constant thrusts to long and hard thrusts with his head barely in to him fully inside of you. By now you guys are both groaning but it's clear Tadashi doesn't want either of you to finish so he pulls out and lets your feet fall back onto the ground. He guides you to the red couch located in the back of the garage. Reaching it he makes you flip the handcuffs so your hands are behind you again.  
(By doing this you step over your hands to do so.)  
Tadashi sits down on the couch and you go to sit on his lap to straddle him but he pushes you back. You look at him but he just smirks while shaking his head and he points down to the ground. Getting the point you get down onto your knees in front of him. He sits at the edge of the seat so you can reach all that's needed. Spreading his legs you bring your face to his dick, it's standing up and throbbing. Your breath hitches at the sight but Tadashi just laughs at you again and pulls your hair to lead you to it. Your hot breath only makes his breathing stop abruptly; he then lets out a moan. "Safe word please?" He questions you and you just look at him because it really shocks you how he expects you to get a safeword out if your hands are behind your back and your mouth filled with his cock. But you go along anyway saying yes and giving the word as 'sword.' You lick from the bottom up and he grabs your head and pushes you down onto it. Throwing his head back to rest onto the top of the couch he groans loudly at the feeling of your hot cavern of a mouth.

At first it's a lot to take and your eyes water while gagging but he kept your head there and eventually your mouth gets used to being filled and you start swallowing it getting another grunt. Soon after he starts bobbing your head for you. His fingers are wrapped tightly in your [h/c] hair and the pulling feels so good with the feeling of him in your mouth. You moan around him and he feels you because he pushes you back down again, his hips thrusting as well to get as much as he can in. You want to be touched so bad but with your restraints you can't but you can feel the pulsing heat under your skirt. Tadashi starts to get a thrusting pace by rocking his hips up to you and his hand pushing you down onto him. It feels as if though he'll burst as you feel it twitching in your mouth so he pulls out of your mouth. It drips with your saliva, strings of it still connecting your tongue to him. He looks down at you smirking before he grabs your head back and pounds rapidly into your mouth gagging you once again from the shock and he has a long grunt as his hips thrust one more time into your mouth. His cum spills into your mouth in long squirts and you can hardly breathe with it in your mouth but he pulls out but doesn't let you move your head (not that you were going to.) "Show me your mouth filled with my sweet offerings." He looks down at you while his eyes are half closed and filled with lust. His chest is still rapidly rising and falling and he's still vaguely panting. You open your mouth wide and he leans down taking your chin in his hand. "What a good girl you are, now swallow." As you do you can feel the cum go down your throat slowly.

It isn't over yet and lick him clean and his steaming smile never leaves his face. He stands you up and you shake out your legs from the position you were in. You face him kissing him, and he returns the kiss. Your tongues dance a few times together before he pulls away. He pushes you so your bent over and your head rests on the top of the couch. Again you feel the head of him at your entrance again and it stays there till he has you in the proper position. Cheek rested on the couch, your hands behind your back, your butt in the air, his hands on your waist. With a quick thrust he starts already and he moves your hips to his as they clash together. His hands grip your waist so hard you'll surely have bruises but the pain becomes pleasure and your body craves more. "More," you plead to him and he chuckles while keeping up the pace. You don't think he will actually listen until you feel a sharp pain on your butt as he had smack you. The sharpness turned to warmth, radiating pleasure. With his thrusting he smacks your butt a few more times before he bends over you, his chest against your back. His hands are by the sides of your head as he continues and you can feel his muscles against your back. You could see his knuckles turning white from his strong grip on the couch. Your bodies are heated together and it feels great. Moving his hands from the couch he moves them to your breasts, groping at them roughly. Tadashi makes sure not to too roughly so it doesn't hurt. He leaves kisses and marks all over your neck and shoulders. Bites and licks, sucks and nibbles. After a few more minutes of utterly pounding into you, you feel like you'll explode with pleasure as he decides to finally hit that amazing angle where it feels like you'll die from pleasure. Tadashi is also close and from you clenching a few times around him he cums, though still thrusting. His moan is long and deep as it rattles out of his chest. The feeling of the hot liquid makes you reach your peek too, cumming as well. The two of you catch your breath before you finally move again. Pulling out slowly you groan at the feeling but ignore it. Both of you drop onto the couch. You cuddle up to him, telling him it was amazing and that you love him. Your hands are on his chest and you close your eyes while breathing a few deep breaths. Wrapping an arm around you he says, "It was, but we should probably get dressed, maybe shower, do you think you can just spend the night?"

Your eyes shoot open and you smirk wildly and rave in your own success because your plan worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Still take prompts/requests.


End file.
